Thunderclaw
Thunderclaw (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — gatunek smoka, pojawiający się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, a później w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Przedstawiciel klasy tropicieli. Wygląd Thunderclaw z sylwetki przypomina takie gatunki jak Ostrykieł lub Shovelhelm. Jego tułów jest masywny, wzdłuż grzbietu biegnie żagiel, przywodzący na myśl smoki z klasy wodnej. Thunderclaw posiada przednią, małą parę łap, jak i większą, tylną, która służy mu do chodzenia; rzadko zdarzy mu się oprzeć na wszystkich czterech. Jest również wyposażony w parę stosunkowo dużych skrzydeł, dzięki którym może podjąć lot. Ciało smoka kończy dosyć gruby ogon, wzdłuż którego biegną pojedyncze kolce. Głowa jest masywna, osadzona na krótkiej szyi. Smok posiada przodozgryz, co oznacza, że zęby dolnej szczęki znajdują się przez górną. Charakterystyczną cechą gatunkową są dwie grube wypustki - jedna między nozdrzami, druga zaś pod brodą. Oczy są niewielkie i osadzone po bokach głowy. Siedlisko i dieta Nieznane jest naturalne siedlisko Thunderclawów. Część z nich służyła w armii Drago Krwawdonia, inne żyły w bezpiecznym Smoczym Sanktuarium, po czym razem ze stadem przeniosły się na Berk. Zgodnie z mapą Czkawki, dzikie Thunderclawy żyją w części Archipelagu położonej na północny zachód od Berk, a według DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk osobniki tego gatunku można spotkać na Overcast Island. Jak większość smoków, Thunderclaw jest mięsożerny i żywi się rybami bądź innym mięsem zwierzęcym. Lubi również ludzkie wyroby, takie jak ciastka czy masło z jaczego mleka. Zachowanie i tresura Są to smoki stadne. Gromadzą się w duże grupy, w których łatwiej jest im atakować oraz bronić się - jeśli wystraszone nie potrafią wzbić się w powietrze, gnają całym stadem i są w stanie staranować wroga. Na polu bitwy wykazują się walecznością i zawziętością. Zmuszone do posłuszeństwa bezwzględnie słuchają wydawanych im rozkazów i walczą nawet przeciwko innym smokom. Słyną z bardzo dobrego węchu. Nieznany jest sposób tresury Thunderclawa. Prawdopodobnie jednak, jak w przypadku innych gatunków, należy zdobyć ich zaufanie poprzez zaoferowanie pożywienia bądź pomoc. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Thunderclaw zieje pomarańczowymi płomieniami, które może uformować w strumień albo zatrzymać ogień w paszczy, używając go jako pochodni. Ten typ ognia można zaobserwować w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Według gier ogień smoka ma kolor zielony. Tropienie Jako przedstawiciele klasy tropicieli, smoki potrafią wyczuwać inne stworzenia znajdujące się w pobliżu, a także z większych odległości. Za czujnik zapachów i smaków służy im język, który, podobnie jak węże, częściowo wysuwają z paszczy.To Berk and Beyond Umiejętności bojowe Przedstawiciele tego gatunku są waleczne i posiadają umiejętności oraz elementy uzbrojenia niezbędne do walki z innymi smokami. Dzięki twardemu pancerzowi i wytrzymałości bojowej większość z tych walk wygrywają. Etapy rozwoju Thunderclaw Egg.png|Jajo Thunderclaw Hatchling.png|Pisklę Płetowgrzbiet 01.png|Dorosły osobnik ThunderclawTitanRise.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Thunderclawa pojawia się tylko w grach. Ma nieregularny kształt przypominający obły trójkąt oraz fakturę smoczych łusek, zaś jego barwa jest brązowo-kremowa - barwy układają się w poszarpane pionowe pasy. Nie odstaje wielkością od innych smoczych jaj. Pisklę Pisklę Thunderclawa różni się nieco od dorosłego gada. Jego ciało jest dużo mniejsze i smuklejsze, choć nadal o atletycznej budowie. Dodatkowo posiada nieproporcjonalnie duże oczy i brak u niego charakterystycznych zgrubień na brodzie oraz nosie. Tytan Tytaniczny Thunderclaw zmienia przede wszystkim barwę - z brązowo-kremowej na limonkowo-czarną. Charakterystyczna staje się szczęka zwierzęcia - jest ona wyraźnie powiększona, z bardziej wyrazistym przodozgryzem oraz dwoma okazałymi kłami. Na dolnej szczęce gada pojawiają się szpikulce, a kolce na grzbiecie ulegają powiększeniu. Słabości *Jeśli Thunderclaw jest wystraszony, nie może podjąć się lotu.The Serpent's Heir *Smok lubi jeść masło zrobione z jaczego mleka, jednak tak przywiera ono do jego zębów i języka, że dezorientuje smoka i uniemożliwia mu tropienie tak długo, aż gad nie pozbędzie się substancji.To Berk and Beyond Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 180px|thumb|[[Rumpus kłania się Alfie]]Thunderclawy po raz pierwszy pojawiają się w Smoczym Sanktuarium tuż po porwaniu Czkawki. Stoją wśród otaczających go smoków, a jeden z przedstawicieli o imieniu Sailback przynosi wyłowionego z wody Szczerbatka. Zapalają także ogień w swoich paszczach, by rozjaśnić grotę. Kilka smoków w Smoczym Sanktuarium kłania się wielkiemu Oszołomostrachowi - wśród nich jest samica Thunderclawa o imieniu Rumpus. Wiele gadów lata także między innymi gatunkami po głównej grocie Sanktuarium. Wiele Thunderclawów zostało zmuszonych do posłuszeństwa przez Drago Krwawdonia. Uzbrojone smoki walczą między innymi pod Smoczym Sanktuarium, a także później, podczas ostatecznej rozgrywki między Szczerbatkiem a Oszołomostrachem. Na zawołanie Nocnej Furii Thunderclawy z armii Drago zwracają się przeciwko niemu, wspierając Szczerbatka. Jeden z Thunderclawów trafia swego poprzedniego pana, odstrzeliwując mu sztuczną rękę. Po wszystkim smoki sprowadzają się na Berk. Jak wytresować smoka 3 Thunderclawy pojawiają się w ostatniej części trylogii, zarówno na Berk, jak i później, podczas relokacji berkian, niosąc ich dobytek razem z innymi smokami. Wiele osobników tego gatunku zamieszkuje także Ukryty Świat, gdzie kłaniają się one wraz ze stadem przed królem smoków - Szczerbatkiem. Po zwycięstwie nad Grimmelem smoki wracają do swojego miejsca pochodzenia. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Rumpus *Sailback Z gier DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Thunderclaw *Aurvandil *Liberated Hardcast DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Gyllentalon *Polar Thunderclaw *Sturmundrang *Tundra Thunderclaw *Valiant Vingthor Inne *Bonesnarl W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Ciekawostki *Jego nazwa została ujawniona w grze ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk po walentynkowej aktualizacji w lutym 2015 roku. Przypisy Zobacz też Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Klasa tropicieli Kategoria:Thunderclawy Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising